tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sometimes You Make a Friend
Joseph May |film=''Big World! Big Adventures!'' |previous=Free and Easy |next=We're Friends (Reprise) }} "Sometimes You Make a Friend" is the sixth song from Big World! Big Adventures!. Lyrics :Thomas: Excuse me, Mr. Crane! :Carter: Uh-huh? :Thomas: You have to load me onto a ship bound for China straight away! :Carter: Oh, do I now? :Thomas: Please! I'm trying to catch up with someone, someone I need to talk to. :Carter: That's some distance to go for a talk. Must be a good friend. :Thomas: Yes, she is. :Thomas: Sometimes you make a friend, :the kind of friend who stays. :Sometimes you make a friend :and you're the one who goes away. :Sometimes you're the one, :who acts a bit unkind. :You didn't think and you did something, :you can't forget and can't rewind. :I'm sorry, so sorry! :And I don't know what to do. :With you so far away. :I'm sorry, so sorry! :And as soon as I see you, :that's exactly what I'm going to say! :I'm sorry, I hope you're still my friend! :I'm sorry, so sorry my friend! :Sometimes you make a friend, :the kind of friend you need. :You try to make them happy, :but... you don't always succeed. :Sometimes you're the one, :who does something that's not okay. :Sometimes you hurt a friend, :and you don't know what to do or say. :I'm sorry, so sorry! :Yong Bao: Hello! Aren't you Thomas from the Island of Sodor? I think I met you at the Great Railway Show. :Thomas: Hello! I remember you, you're Yong Bao! :Yong Bao: That's right, but what are you doing in China, Thomas? :Thomas: Oh, I'm looking for a friend. :Yong Bao: A friend from Sodor? :Thomas: ' No, a friend from Africa. :'Chinese Diesel: I met a steam engine from Africa this morning. :Thomas: You did? :Chinese Diesel: Yes. She was heading for Zhangye Danxia. :Thomas: Zhangye Danxia? :Chinese Diesel: Yes, the Rainbow Mountains. :Thomas: The Rainbow Mountains! Of course! Thanks! Thanks! :Yong Bao: If you're going to the mountains, you'll need a snowplough! :Thomas: So I'll hold onto hope, :I'll hold on tight, :for a chance to make things right. :I'm looking for you, :I'll come through, :if it takes me all my life! :I'm sorry, so sorry! :And I don't know what to do. :With you so far away. :I'm sorry, so sorry! :And as soon as I see you, :that's exactly what I'm going to say! :I'm sorry, I hope you're still my friend! :I'm sorry, so sorry my friend! Characters * Thomas * Yong Bao * The Chinese Diesel * Carter * Nia * The Orange Tender Engine Locations * United States ** San Francisco Docks ** Sailor's Cafe ** Grand Canyon * China ** Great Wall of China ** Cherry Blossom Runby ** Chang Jiang River ** The First Chinese Station ** The Chinese Railway Bridge ** Zhangye Danxia * Island of Sodor * Kenya Voice Cast * John Hasler as Thomas (UK) * Joseph May as Thomas (US) Trivia * This is the second solo song that Thomas sings in, with the first being I Want to Go Home, and is the longest. In Other Languages Video File:Sometimes You Make A Friend�� Music Video Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie Thomas & Friends ja:あたらしいともだち Category:Songs